degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Drew-Eli Conflict
The conflict between Drew Torres and Eli Goldsworthy began in Season 13 of Degrassi, after being acquaintances since Season 10. Conflict History Season 11 In Nowhere to Run, Jake Martin invites Drew, Eli, Marisol, Katie and Alli to a party in his cabin. Later that night, Clare, who shows up to the party uninvited, runs off into the woods after catching Jake and Alli kissing; despite Jake and Drew being the ones to go find her, Eli, who finally arrives, ends up finding Clare. Jake and Drew then catch up with the two. Season 12 In Zombie (2), Clare and Drew are talking about Clare becoming his Vice President, when Eli approaches the two. Clare insists that Drew stay, while Eli tells her about getting into NYU, followed by asking her to take him back. However, she refuses. Season 13 In Young Forever, they both attend Adam's memorial celebration after his death. In Spiderwebs, both Drew and Clare have troubles in their respective relationships, Drew comforts her when she believed she wasn't good enough for Eli, followed by the two sharing a kiss. In Basket Case, Eli saw Drew and Clare in the car together but then when Drew leaves he calls Clare "Edwards" and Eli says to Clare that he calls her that. In Sparks Will Fly (2), Eli catches Drew kissing Clare. In Thunderstruck, Eli calls Drew a meathead when Clare is in Eli's room at NYU. Season 14 In Can't Stop This Thing We Started, Eli walks in The Dot and sees Drew and they both give each other nasty looks. In There's Your Trouble, Eli walks out for a break after getting interviewed by Spinner at The Dot. He then argues with Drew. Drew calls Eli a hothead, which causes him to punch him in the face with Clare by them. In Finally (2) 'Both attended prom and later on Eli is seen congratulating Drew on graduating High School. Trivia *Both were introduced in Season 10 * They both don't go by their full names: Eli's full name is Elijah and Drew's full name is Andrew. *They both kissed Clare Edwards and have had sex with her, but only Eli dated her. **They are also the only two men that Clare had sex with. *Eli's best friend, Adam Torres, was Drew's step brother. *There are both friends with/or good terms with K.C. Guthrie, Imogen Moreno, Alli Bhandari, Connor DeLaurier, Jenna Middleton. *They both disliked Marisol Lewis and she disliked them as well. *Both were in the Class of 2013, however Drew was held back. *It was unknown whether Drew or Eli are the father of Clare's unborn baby after it is revealed that she is pregnant in 'Thunderstruck. However it turned out to be Eli's in Something's Got to Give. * Munro Chambers mentioned in an interview that in Season 14, Eli and Drew would be rivals. *Both have suffered from PTSD. *Luke Bilyk (Drew) and Munro Chambers (Eli) are really good friends off screen but both of their characters are not. *Clare has ignored calls and texts from both of them; Eli in Umbrella (2) and Drew in Smells Like Teen Spirit. *Both have cheated on a girlfriend. *Both have gotten drunk. **Drew in Come As You Are (1). **Eli in the mini "Moving On" part three of Eli: Dorm Life. *Eli has punched both Drew in There's Your Trouble and his best friend Dallas in Sabotage (2). *Drew called Eli a "crazy hothead" in There's Your Trouble, most likely referring to his bipolar disorder. *Drew is best friends with Dallas but Eli was in a conflict with him. *Eli had a conflict with Drew's ex-girlfriend, Becky Baker, but they're on good terms. * Eli and Drew both called Clare stupid in the same episode, [[Hero vs. Villain|'Hero vs. Villain']]. *They both appeared in 100 or more episodes: Drew (135) and Eli (113). Gallery phgodme.jpg dfdfdtytyffd.jpg gfgfgfgff.jpg dgdgdgdyg.jpg gdfggf.jpg ghhhggh.jpg ggfggf.jpg ahahahahaha.jpg Category:Degrassi Category:Interactions Category:Conflicts Category:Season 10 Category:Season 11 Category:Season 12 Category:Season 13 Category:Season 14